Chapter 23
Plot As Motoka is doing her morning course. As she is laying down reading one of her book heard she phone going off seeing at he ex is calling her answering it quickly pulling it away from her ear as he yelling on the phone, asking him want does he want for her Yuugo telling her that she is being so cold to him as they was close friends as he known every inch of her and shouldn't be so sold to him as he still loves her. Motoka remembering him that they haven't talked in two years and shouldn't talk to her. As she is going to hand up on him, But Yuugo asking her not to and he is going to an drinking party and asking if she wants to came along, and asking she how is been and if she has an boyfriend yet. Guessing that she does have one and how cute and how big her rack, and the boys can't leave her alone. Telling her that he regrets breaking up with her and he can't finds an good woman like her and want's to see her an again. Begging to meet up once with him. If she want's attend the drinking party as he want's to met up. But Motoka tells him that she is sorry and didn't want to see him. After hunging him on him laying down on her bed thinking of Wataru and how stupied he is Wataru and Motoka sit in class but Wataru is thinking but his time with Ayane. After class Motoka and Wataru sitting outside. Motoka was about to ask him but stopped after seeing the strap he attached. Telling him after he went home early the other day, As they went to karaoke and Shihara got drunk and she fought with Sayaka over Yuuichi. Mokoka noticing at he isn't listening to her. Telling him that her ex called her and invited her to an drinking party. But Wataru wasn't listening to her tell her that an drinking party sounds like fun At the Store, Ayane is havig sex with an customer. As she is listening to him request for him. Ayane doing what he wants her to do (blowjob, titfuck, reverse cowgirl, Doggy-Style). After the customer leaves Ayane is in the back changing, as Ume wakes in plans to clean the room seeing her change asking her what she wants to eat for dinner if she wants Japanese or Western food tonite, but she want's to eat out once in a while, Ayane asking him what's the matter seeing her in an good mood. Ume is going on about how Wataru is such an nice boy and how he stayed around until dawn. But she cant really tell if he is an good guy. Motoka is sitting down eating dinner and watch tv. Getting an text from Yuugo trying to get her to go out with him for an drink. Sumika waking in asking if she was to go to Yuugo drinking party, As she met him in town by chance and asked her to invite her since she is younger, but couldn't refuse him. Motoka telling her that she has Wataru. She tells her that it fine if they go as sister and there won't be a problem. As she really wants to go with them. Motoka tells her that she will go but she can't drink only juice. Sumika texted Yuugo telling him that they will be going to the drinking party and tell her the date for it. Yuugo tells he's crew that they are going to the drinking party.